ReAct
by b hb ujhb
Summary: Miku Hatsune es una chica normal y corriente, hasta que un dias llega dos chica rubia nueva desde eses dias le ah pasado cosa rara, cosa rara que le puede lleva hasta la muerte y la locura pero los unico que miku no sabe que estos viene desde pasado. Gore horror. Len y miku Ojo: me esa basada en ReAct pero en mi manera (Len x miku) lenxmiku miku y len LenXMiku
1. Chapter 1: Un encuentro una maldición

**_Dice que estoy loca que eso nunca me a pasado que delvo ir a un manicomio! pero la verdad no es así todos eso fue real no se por que me paso eso a mi y por que tenia que sufrir asi y por que ello tenia que morir así no se si tengo razón oh no pero le voy a conta mi historia_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Buenos dia miku esta muy pensativa" dijo kaito comiendo un helando. "Buen dia! Un poco no crees, Oye no crees que hace mucho frio para comer helado" dije un poco diseccionada.

"Por favor tome a siento chico ya comenzó la clases" dijo la voz de sempai caminado hacia la mesa.

-Quiere sabe algo de mi bueno…. Mi vida siempre a sido muy aburrida siempre a sido la chica que tiene meno nota de la clases que mas puedo pedir, ya se que mi vida sea mas interesante seria algo muy bueno pero hay termino mi piensa miento hasta que volví a la realidad- "Hoy le vamos a presenta a dos alumnas nuevas pases por favor" dijo el sempai pero solo tenia que decir eso para comenzad los rumores "Como van hace" "Seguro vas hacer bonita", "Que no sea plana" solos sonaba los susurro

La puerta s abrieron de golpe dos chica rubia entraron de ojos azules profundo solos me quede mirándola fijamente "Hola soy rin kagamine es un gusto conocerlo" dijo la rubia muy feliz "HhOo Hola soy lenka kaga mine" dijo la otra chica rubiade cola de caballo apretándose la falda muy nerviosa –Parece que es muy timida- dije en mi piensa miento.

"Miku tiene algo" pregunto una chica pelo rosada muy preocupada "No por que luka".

"chica tome a siento" dijo profesor mirando hacia los lado "Kagamine Lenka atra del señorita hatsune" la chica rubia solo comenzó a camina solamente se paro frente mi ha ciento ella aquella chica rubia solamente se me quedo mirando fijamente. Mire hacia mediando un pocos la cabeza hacia un lado "?" No me quedo en mi cara Ella solo sonrió sentándose hacia sus ha ciento y dejando sus bulto hacia un lado "Rin a lado de luka" la otra chica rubia de cabello suelto solos comenzó a camina hacia sus asiento

"Hola me llamo luka y quisiera se tu amiga" dijo mi amiga de cabello peli- rosado la chica rubia hizo los mismo que sus hermana gemela dejado sus bulto hacia un lado ella solo mira a mi. amiga y rie y dice "Hola soy rin kagamine pero me puede decir rin si yo también quiero se tu amiga" dijo la rubia -No se pero me jallo esta chica muy mona- moví un pocos la cabeza hacia abajo cuando sentir que me estaba topado sin rodeo solos mire hacia atra "Oye etto me podía enseña la escuela después de la clases" me dijo la chica rubia de la cola amarrada "Si por que no" solos sonríe viendo la chica rubia pone se feliz, la campana no duro mucho en sona solos recorre mis cosa que estaba en la mesa camine hacia fuera y me dirijo hacia la cafetería.

"Lenka-chan donde vas no vas a pasa el recreo justas " pregunto la chica de cabello rubio pálido "los siento Oni~cha es que miku me vas a enseña la escuela"dije sin rodeo pero no pude nota que los ojos de mi hermana se pago el brillo de los ojos de mi hermana rin en ese instante solo dije "No te preocupe rin yo vengo de una ves" solos puse la mano en la cabeza de mi hermana para irme, solos escuche un susurro"No dure mucho lenka" mire hacia atra " si Onicha".

-Oh verdad le prometí a lenka que le iba a ense?a la escuela entera, Oh Dios!-comencé a corre demasiado rápido, pero. con algo choque solos pude ves a una chica sovadose la cabeza de cabello rubio y una cola amarrada "Oh kagamine te ibas a busca para ense?aste la escuela" solamente dije levantarme y pasándole una mano a la chica rubia, la chica cojio mi mano sacudiendo se la falda dijo "No importa tambien te estaba buscado pero no sabia donde estaba" solos comencé a camina y un intacto me pare y dije "kagamine si no damos rápido no te voy a poder enseña la escuela" la chica rubia solos comenzó a corre le pude enseña la escuela entera pero solos me falto un lugar la habitación de arriba para decirlo mas claro el plato.

Subimos muy rápido la chica rubia estaba muy feliz viendo desde arriba la escuela entera "Oye kagamine te puedo llamas lenka" la Chica rubia solos me miro hacia arriba y poniéndose un deo sobre sus buche "Si y yo miku chan" solamente se me dibujo una sonrisa -pero me siento algo raro como la chica rubia sabia mi nombre no debería sabe mi apellido- decía en mi mente. "Bueno esos significa que ya somos amigas","Si por que no? La chica sonrió mire la hora en mi reloj y vi que casi vas a toca el timbre " lenka ya tenemos que baja ya puedes toca el timbre, lenka solos me miro y con sus cabeza me dijo que si... Comenzamos a baja rápidamente pero solamente escuche un susurro ~la chica de peli-rubio es plana.~ no pude como nota como lenka se paraba con la cabeza bajada y la mano como si esta haciendo grueñeta solamente vi que ella le cojio el brazo a chico tirando el chico hacia suelo, solamente vi como el chico caia hacia duro piso, solamente vi como los ojos de alguna persona se abierto como dos plato y algunos asombrado, lenka miro hacia arriba Solamente comenzó a corre hacia el curso yo fui a atra de ella "Que tienes lenka por que te fuiste corriendo" dije mirando la fijamente, lenka me devolvió la mirada pero fue muy preocupaste "Bueno no fue nada" dijos parando se "vamos a curso miku~cha"  
Dijo lenka caminado.

Llegamos a curso rápidamente pero cuando íbamos abrir la puerta no pude nota una voz que me dijo en un susurro ~Te cuidado,Te cuidado~  
Escuche en un susurro mire hacia los lado pero no encontré nada "Lenka escuchaste algo" dije entrado a curso, lenka me miro y dijo "No es escuchando nada, por que?" Dijo lenka cogiendo sus asiento, yo también irse los mismo no pude consetrame en la clase entera solos en mi mente tenia un piensa miento ~Te cuidado Te cuidado~ no se por que tenia ese piensa miento.

"Miku que tienes?" Me pregunto luka "Solos fue que escuche una voz en el pasillo pero cuando mire no había nada" dije sin rodeo "Seguro fue una ilusión miku no te preocupe" dijo luka poniéndome una mano en el obro para mira el pizza ron.

Salimos de cursos ya era hora para salir para nuestras casa ya estaba en el pasillo el pasillo estaba solos y cama do, no entiendo por que toda la cosa rara esta pasando hoy y por que a mi no entiendo "Hatsune" escuche una voz que venia desde el final de pasillos no dude mucho en mira hacia atra, pero no pude nota un chico que caminaba hacia donde estaba, el se paro no se podía ver muy bien solos se podia ver a un chico de ojos miel "Eres amigas de los Kagamine?" Escuche la voz de la sombra de ojos de color miel "Si por que?" dije no dure en responde "Es mejor que te aleje los mas pronto posible" dijo la voz de la figura de la sombra "Por que me puede decir" dije sin rodeo la sombra solamente comenzó a alejarse "Oye espera" grite pero la sombra ya se había ir do, solamente tengo tres pregunta en mi mente -Por que me apareció una sombra?. -Por que me dijo que me aleje de los kagamine?. -Y por que escuche una voz que me dijo cuidado?. Pero solo era pregunta que nunca vas a hace contestada.

"Lenka por que no hiciste la promesa que me hiciste" reclamo rin "los siento oni-cha solos fue que no llegue a tiempo" dije caminado hacia fuera de cursos "Te estaba esperando" dijo rin mirando me con una mirada tienda "Bueno me perdona, ah eto quieres come helado?. Dije con una sonrisa, rin me respondió con una sonrisa.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Llegue a mi casa, pero todavía no dejo de pensar los que me paso en el la escuela "Ya llegues Madre" grité desde la puerta "Oh hija que bueno que llegaste tu hermano mikuo te estaba llamando pero como no estaba mejor le dije que te llame después" dijo mi madre saliendo desde la cocina "Oh que malo creo que los llamare" dije subiendo hacia mi cuarto abrir la puerta tire mi mochila hacia un lado tirando me hacia a la cama "Creo que necesito descansa" dije cerrando los ojos en un susurro.

Abrir los ojos rápidamente vi algo que no era normal no estaba en mi mi cuarto y tampocos en lugar donde vivo mejor parecía en el ~Siglo XVII~ la antigua Japón no me podía ver ni toca es como si fuera un sueño oh una realidad no podía ver a un niño de cabello verdes aqua tocando a violín pero a lado había una linda niña pelo rubio con una yukata con los ojos cerrado pero escuchando la dulce melodía a bajo de una mata de sakura seguia tocando la melodía asi se había había lliendo el tiempo rápidamente se podia ver como los dos niños había creciendo hasta que la melodía paro y se podía ver los dos joven ya de como 15 oh de 16 años la chica se había parado de donde estaba dejando una linda rosa de sakura hacia un lado chico solos bajos en violín para que la chica de pelo rubio le diera un dulce abrazo los chico se veía muy feliz como si estuviera enamorado pelo los ojos de chico pelo verdes aqua se veía triste, pelo vino una brisa que se los llevo todos después solos podía ver una una chica sentada en una habitación se podía escucha algunos grito la chica pelo rubio solos reclamos "No me voy a aleja de el madres" se escucho en un grito.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpes pero esta ves si estaba en mi cuarto esta muy sudada tenia hasta en cabello suelto y mi blusa estaba un poco suelta tenia mi mano en la frente estaba hasta respirando o don "-Por que me había soñado esto?. -Tienes algo conmigo?. -Y que significado tiene este sueños?.

Me pare rápidamente de mi cama, mire hacia el reloj era como la 12 la ma?ana "Oh Dios! No llame a mi hermano mikuo"Me reclame hacia mi misma, Comencé a camina hacia el baño esta muy sudada necesitaba un baño comencé entre hacia es baño me dirigir hacia labavamano me eche un pocos de agua en mi cara para mira hacia el espejo no pude escucha otro susurro ~No me voy a aleja de el madres~. pero eses susurro seguía respitienose una y otra ves ~No me voy a aleja de el madres ~No me voy a aleja de el madres ~No me voy a aleja de el madres ~No me voy a aleja de el madres~. Me puse la mano en mi oído mientras me acostaba en el piso -Que me pasa por que escucho estos, yo nunca había escuchado esto?- en mi mente navegaba esa pregunta y escuchaba los susurro.

"Miku, miku MIKU" escuchaba de una voz conocida mientras habría los ojos no podía nota los rayos de sol que iluminaba mi caridad cara "Miku por que te dormirte en el baño" escuche los reclamos de mi madres

Mire hacia todos los lado me pare rápidamente para mira el reloj "Oh no es tardes" me arregle un pocos el uniforme ya que los tenia puesto baje rápidamente dejado la pregunta de mi madres hacia atra, salir de la casa rápidamente aunque llegue a mitad de clases, gracias a Dios que pude entra por que era cambio de hora.

"Miku donde estaba?, por que llegaste tan tarde ?" Me reclamaba mi amiga luka "Los siento luka~cha era que se me hizo los tardes" dije sentándome hacia mi asiento "Llego un chico nuevo tienes los ojos color miel". Dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa "Ojos color miel" dije en un susurro.

"Kagamine" Grito un chico de pelo negro, Rin y lenka miraron hacia. atra "Oh kagene cuantos tiempo"dijo lenka de una formas burlona "Creo que no te rinde" dijo rin dándole vuelta a chico peli~negro "Ustedes sabe muy bien que no, ademá ustedes no vas a poder hacer los que siempre hace"Dijo el de pelo negro de una risa "Quiere ver prueba no" Dijo rin "Vámonos lenka tenemos que cambio de hora" dijo rin caminado "Adiós kagene" dijo lenka para irse "No te preocupe lenka tu secreto esta a salvo" dijo  
también caminado, comencé a camina hacia donde estaba rin "Rin creo que no los a olvidado" dije mirando hacia los lado "Tenemos que actúa antes todos" dijo rin de forma en serio .

No duro mucho para comenzar la clases "Oye lenka donde estaba" dije de vase de pregunta "Estaba hablando con un viejos amigos verdad rin" dijo lenka sentado ce "Si" dijo rin aceptado con la cabeza, la puerta se abrió de golpes no pude nota a un chico entra de cabello negro, -Ese creo que estoy segura ese es el chico de ayer-. Dije en mi mente, el comenzó a camina hacia un asiento que estaba vacío que esta a lado de lenka el chico solos sentó abriendo los ojos me hizo una caridad mirada fijamente esa miranda la tenia la clase entera.

La clase termino mas rápido que pensaba cogí mi bulto y salir de la clases "Miku~cha quiere ir a la tienda" dijo una voz conocida que venia atra de mi igual que mi tres otra amigas "claro amiga" Tenia mucho tiempo que no salia con mis amiga Luka,Teto,Gumi,Meiko compramos todos los que vimos fue muy divertidos pero ya me tenia que ir "Adiós chica" grité desde el tres mi amigas me dijeron a dios con la mano.

Llegue a casa muy alegremente pero no pude nota algo no se un grito y era de mi madres venia desde la cocina corrí rápidamente pude ver a mi madres tirada en el piso tenia mucha sangres en su ropa y en sus cuerpos estaba desmayada llame rápidamente a hospital y a la policía me quede trauma da estaba asustada abrazado a mi madres hasta que llegaba después de un rato llegaron la policía y la amuracia ya que me di cuenta por su bulla la policía estaba buscado por la casa entera "Señorita hatsume los sentimos pero también sus padre esta muerto" me dijo la policía comencé a llora rápidamente a mi madres la llevaron a hospital.

Mientras llevaba a mi madres hacia el hospital llame a mi hermano mikuo para informare sobre esta noticia "Alo mikuo" Dije preocupada mente "Oni~cha que pasa por que esta triste?" Dijo mi hermano miku un poco preocupado "Mama papá" Dije casi llorando "Si que paso con ello?" Dijo mi hermano mikuo "Nuestros padres esta muerto pero mama quedo viva pero grabé" dije llorando "No te preocupe miku yo voy para allá en poca hora"Dijo mikuo para coga la llamada, me despegue el cel de mi oído "Miku" escuche una voz mire hacia los lado pude ver mis amiga que venia "Chica" dije un susurro "Que paso como sucedió cuenta nos todos" dijo mi amiga gumi "Solamente llegue escuche un ruido fue hacia la cocina y vi mi madre en esa posición "Tomas miku esto te vas a alegra" Dijo kaito pasándome un helado, vi como meiko le da una patada por su parte íntimas "Cree que un helado le vas alegra la vidas" gritos "Si pero no te enojes meiko " dijo teto "Gracias kaito" dije sonriendo así como iba pasado el tiempo así mismo se iba mis amigos.

"Eto miku" escuche la voz de mi amiga lenka pero lenka no andaba sola estaba con luka "Lenka luka" dije sobadome los ojos "Que paso miku pase por tu casa y vi tu casa con muchos policía"Dijo luka sentado ce "Yo me tope con luka y vine hacia aca no te paso nada?" Dijo lenka preocupada "No lenka, le paso algo a mi padres alguien los quería mata" dije mirando hacia es piso "Que pena miku cha" dijo luka "No te preocupe miku todos vas esta bn"dijo lenka "Oh mira la horas que es miku te tengo que deja no vemos ma?ana" dijo luka para irse "esta bien luka-sama"dije viendo como luka se iba "Bueno me quedo yo"Dijo lenka sonriendo para sentase a mi lado, vi como una enfermera pasaba hacia mis lado "enfermera como vas mi madres" la enfermera me miro y dijo "sus madres ahora mismo esta con la policía", "la policía"dije en un susurro "Si después que termines puede habla con ella" dijo la enfermera pasaron media hora después vi como la policía salía "Que le paso a mis padres" dije nerviosa mente "Sus madres no informo que vio dos chico en la casa una chica y un chico era adolescentes de la misma edad que usted tenia los cabello rubio y los ojos unos azules y otro rojos que en decir la de la derecha es azul y de la izquierda era rojos esa fue todas la información''.

Continuara  
:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**_Hola soy yo perdona si ven alguna cosa que falta los siento es que yo escribo en un cel ya que me da mucha flojera escribir en la computadora Pero no se preocupe voy a corre-ji ese Error! Doki_**


	2. Chapter 2: Una misteriosa carta con sang

"Gracias policía"solamente dije "Señorita hatsune puede pasa" dijo la enfermera me pares rápidamente mire hacia donde estaba lenka "Quiere entra conmigo" dije rápidamente "Mejor entra tu ella no me conoce"Dijo lenka con una sonrisa "Señorita hats" pero no termine la palabra me pare y comencé a camina y di media vuelta dije "No te preocupe lenka vuelvo de una vez" dije para después voltiame pero lenka solo me respondió con una sonrisa entre rápidamente y fue a los brazo de mi madres "Hija"dijo mi madre pasando me la mano por la cabeza "Si, mm que fue los que paso en verdad?" Dije preocupada "Yo escuche un ruido en el baño y fui pero no havia nada y cuando voy de nuevo a cuarto veo camino de sangre y cuando llego a cuarto veo a tu padre muerto lo único que hice fue corre hasta el final de pasillo encontré una chica ella me sonrió sacado un puñal de su bolsillo y eche un poco para atra y tope con un cuerpo era un chico muy similar a la chica pero la chica dijo un nombre como" dijo mi madres pero algo raro es que cuando iba a decir el nombre se comenzó a mover de forma rara y después comenzó a bota espuma de la boca salir corriendo a busca a un doctor los doctores entraron rápidamente y me pidieron que salga.

"Miku que pasa" dijo lenka "Por que todos esto me pasa a mi" dije poniéndome a lado de una pare bajo poco para pone mi cara en mi rodilla para comenzar a llora, "No llore miku" dijo lenka para ponerse a mi lado "Gracias lenka" dije sobado me los ojo "Miku lo siento pero ya me tengo que ir tenemos clase recuerda "dijo lenka con una sonrisa "Di le a la profesora que no voy a ir" dije sin rodeo "Esta bien" dijo sobado se la cabeza "Miku" escuche la voz de mi hermano Mikuo "Miku esta bien" dijo mi hermano mikuo "Si hermano mayor" dije en una triste sonrisa "Quien es ella" dijo mikuo mirando a lenka fijamente "Perdona por no presentarme soy Kagamine Lenka y es un gusto conocerte" dijo lenka en una sonrisa "Soy Hatsune Mikuo y soy el hermano mayor de miku" dijo mi hermano siguiendo mirando fijamente a lenka "Bueno miku me voy adiós miku y hatsune" dijo lenka para irse "No se pero esa chica no me da buena espina" dijo mikuo mirando como se iba lenka "es muy buena amiga fue la única que me acompaño" dije con la cara ancha.

"Miku no vas para la escuela" dijo mikuo en forma de pregunta "No me voy a queda aquí por que? Onicha" dije mirando a mikuo "Tiene que ir no quiero que falte " dijo mikuo mirando hacia otro lado "No! me voy a queda" dije lanzado re una mirada a mikuo "Como quiera" Dijo mikuo siguiendo mirando a otro lado y un poco molesto. "Onicha" dije en un susurro "Esta bien voy a ir" dije lenvatado me, Comencé a camina pero mire hacia atra pero vi que mi hermano no me miraba baje la cabeza y seguí caminado.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:  
Llegue a la escuela pero no con mucha energía de ir entre a curso y puse mi bulto a un lado y puse a mira hacia un lado hacia la ventana "Hola miku" dijo una voz conocida pero no hice caso a esa voz "Miku" escuche de nuevo pero de nuevo no hice caso "Hola Hatsune sabe quien soy" escuche una voz pero esta ves si hice caso mire hacia donde estaba la chica y era la hermana de lenka "Si, tu efe la Onicha de lenka" dice en base de respuesta "Bueno si es verdad, los siento los de tu padres" dijo la onicha de lenka abrazado me de espalda

"Gracia!, oye y lenka donde esta?" Dije mirando hacia los lado "No se donde esta, oye miku quieres se mi amiga?" Dijo en una sonrisa con los ojos cerrado cuando la hermana de lenka abrió los ojos se podía nota que estaba rojo me eche un poco para otra dándome un golpes con el suelo y echando me un poco para atra para pegarme contra la pare ella se fue acercado contra mi mientras un cerrar de ojos sus ojos se volvieron azul rápidamente "Que pasa hatsune" dijo en una sonrisa, yo negué con la cabeza me, me pare rápidamente y comencé a corre hacia el pasillo pero mientras corría sentí que alguien me tomo de la mano mire hacia atra y era el chico de los ojos miel "Por que corre" dijo el chico color miel mirando hacia abajo "Dime estoy loca" dije un poco asustada "No, todos los que te esta pasado es verdad y te dije que te aleje y no me hiciste caso" dijo con la palabra en serio "Pero","Estos es la realidad miku y espera tu final" dijo alejándose.

Pero algo se que escuche una risa de alguien atra de la pare y comencé a camina a largo de lo que caminaba pude ver a lenka comencé a camina donde estaba ella "Lenka" Iba a gris ta hasta que me llego un pensamiento -Aleja te de ella hatsune- solamente me pare deje que caminara, comencé a da vuelta hasta que me salte dos clases me quede abajo de un árbol llego la hora de irme y todavía es estado hay me pare para irme solamente.

"Lenka que hace mirando poresa ventana"  
Dijo rin de forma juguetona "Nada lo que estaba viendo ya se fue" dije para deja de mira a esa ventana "Onicha me quieres" dijo rin mirando hacia abajo "Claro que si! por que rin" dije para acerca me a rin "Lenka me quieres" dijo rin de nuevo pero con la mirada hacia abajo "Mas que a nadie por que rin?" Dije abraza dora "Entonces por que no pasa tiempo conmigo en la escuela" dijo rin mirando me fijamente "Rin es que" pero no me dejo termina "No importa lenka Vamos para la casa si" dijo rin riéndose

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-.-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-.-:-:- Estaba caminado tenia que irme para la casa pero seguía caminado pero mirando hacia el suelo hasta de momento mire hacia arribar no puedo crees que pude ver la chica de mi sueños comenze a corres a ver si era ella pero mas corria mas se alejaba era igual tenia la misma yukata hasta que se paro se había parado en un lugar era un lugar muy bonito si seguía caminado podía ver un árbol de sakura comencé a mira.

De largo pude ver a un chico tenia una yukata era rubio con los cabello amarrado de una cola pero corto comenze a camina donde estaba "Hhola me puede decir donde estoy dice acercándome el chico solo levanto la mirada _-tenia uno lindo ojos como Lenka y Rin-_ El chico solo conmezo a camina y entro a la casa dejándome hablando sola "Oye" solo reclame

"Miku que hace aquí" escuche una voz "Rinnnn" soolo griste "Dime" dijo en una sonrisa "Nada, oye que raro que no tiene tu moño blanco" Dije sobándome la cabeza "Viniste por Lenka verdad entra vamos que espera!"Dijo arreglándome de mano para entra. Entramos pero algo raro que este lugar parece el lugar de mi sueños "Etto Hola miku-cha" dijo Lenka entrado

"Los siento no quería" Pero no me dejo termina "No importa miku" "AAh mañana tenemos un exames de inglesh" decía Lenka "Gracias Lenka por decirme" dije sonriendo "Miku vuelvo ahora voy a busca un pocos de limonada" dijo palandoce para irse.

Yo con mese a mira el cuarto para hace una casa antigua es muy bonita me pare para ir donde estaba Lenka para ir ayudara salir al pasillo con mese a camina en el pasillo se volvia mas largo mas caminaba mas largo de volvia mas largo ya había pasado como 15 minuto y todavía estaba en ese pasilllo hasta que pude encotra una puerta cuando iba abrir la puerta escuche una voz oh como un susurro "No habrá esa puerta" yo solo mire hacia atra y no pude nota que era Lenka mirando hacia el piso yo los único que hice fue abrazara ya que estaba un poco asustada volvimos a cuarto pero algos raro es que pasillo no era largo era corto era los mas corto posible.

Estaba no blando hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpes "Oh miku cuando llegaste" dijo rin en base de pregusta pero no pude nota coomo Lenka se lanzo una mirada "Recuérdate que fuiste tu que "pero no me dejo termina "Asi verdad los siento miku" mire la hora de mi reloj Y VI QUE YA ERA TARDE "Los siento chica ya me voy" Dije palándome "Te acompaños hasta la puerta" Dijo rin y Lenka a mismo tiempo.

Cerrado la puerta rin dijo "Como miku llego hasta esta casa" Grito Rin "Es un secreto" dije caminado

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-.-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-.-:-:-

Llegue a la casa pude ver a mi hermano mikuo sentado en el mueble con la cabeza abajo "Donde estaba? Te estaba llamando" Me reclamos mi hermano mikuo yo solos me quede callada "Sabia que nuestras madres murió hacer pocos minuto" dijo mikuo levantado la mirada mi ojos se aguaro de una vez "Mañana tenemos que enterrara" Dijo mikuo palándose "Quiero verla" dije sobándome los ojos "Mañana" reclamos mikuo "Por que mikuo dime" Dije viendo mi hermano se iba "Ere un idiota mikuo" griste para subir a cuarto

Tire mi bulto hacia un lado no palaba de llorar pero lgo raro que de mi bulto había salido una carta me pare para recogerá era viejas y estaba un pocos dañada no pude casi ver la fecha pero decía era de cómo de 1701 Abrir rápidamente la carta y decía

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•.¸¸.•* •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*

**母親は、私は単純なのでprevelloを愛することができないと思っ**

"_Queria madres se que no me puedo enamora de un simples prebello Ya_

**それは自宅のエスケープは愛と人間である私は私と一緒にいましょう文句を言わない**

_queno me deja esta con el me escape de casa el es hombre que AMOR y_

**私は私の人生の中でこれをしたい、私は愛することができない女神午前**

_quiero esta con el mi vida entera , se que soy una Diosa que no me puedo enamora_

**しかし、愛は私のところに来て、私は彼が私の息子のごめんなさいの両親になりたい**

_Pero el amor llego a mi y quiero que el sea el padres de mi hijo los siento_

**母は家族を裏切るが、私の一生を苦しむことにしたくない**

_madre por traiciona la familia pero no quiero sufrir mi vida entera"_

**私は—**

_Le—_

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•.¸¸.•* •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*

**_Pero el nombre no se veía Bien No se por que tengo esta carta de quien puede ser no se No tiene dilección seguro tiene que ver los que me a pasado estos últimos días pero los algos mas raro es que la carta tienes sangres_**

"Continuara"


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Quien ere tu?

**_Hola chico este es capitulo 3 perdona por dura mucho es que estoy escribiendo una historia que voy a publica mañana bueno quiero publicara mañana pero voy a deja de habla de mi que ustedes le interesa la historia doki!_**

* * *

Era una carta muy misteriosa para mi como voy a tener una carta de 4 siglo atra seguro tiene que ver con mi sueño y la cosa que me aparece si recuerdo en mi sue?o una chica dijo -No me voy aleja de el madres- y la carta es de mismo tiempo que mi sueño, no estoy loca como pensaba pero necesito dormir no el dormido bien en esto últimos días

:-:-:-:-: Día Siguientes

Me lenvaste pero escuche un peque?o ruido en el ba?o fui hacia a ba?o pero no había nada pero después volví a escucha el ruido en mi cuarto fui corriendo pero no había nadie -Que raro- Solo dije en mi piensa miento baje hacia abajo mire hacia lo lado y no vi a mi hermano mikuo solo -vi una nota- a lo largo podía decir  
"**_Ver a la escuela no quiero que falte estoy en el hospital_**" eso era lo que decia, me fui para la escuela era un poco temprano pero tenia que estudia para el examen llegue y solo me dirigir hacia la Biblioteca, tenia rato leyendo pero no me consetraba solos pensaba en lo que me paso ayer -La carta y en ese chico- n o se por que estoy pensado en el pero ese chico era bonito, en que estoy pensado!.

"Miku" Grito una voz mire hacia los lado y vi que era lenka "Lenka" dije viendo como venia "Viniste temprano miku" dijo sentado ce "Si queria estudia ya que no soy muy buena" dije bajado la cabeza "Esta preocupada miku" dijo lenka mirando me un poco preocupada "No lenka" solamente dije -Quiero sabe quien el, le puedo pregunta a lenka ella puede sabe quien es- decía en mi piensa miento "Miku","Miku" gritaba lenka pero yo no le hacia caso hasta que escuche como la silla echaba para atrás sentí como uno labio tocaba con lo mio mis ojos se abrieron de golpe como podía ver como lenka se llevaba mi prime beso sus labio se despegaron contra lo mio pero de nuevo se pegaron pero algo mas raro es que cuando lenka me beso pude ver Dos gemelo rubio llorando casi podía.

Ver quien era la madres pero mi visión se fue cuando lenka se despego "Lenka por que me besaste" grité "Era que no me hacia caso" dijo lenka sonriendo yo solos la mire después de poco segundo había un silencio incomodó hasta que yo lo rompí "Sabe mañana kaito -sama cumpleaños y me gustaría hacerle una fiesta sorpresa tengo día que no hablo con el ya que me esta pasando cosa que no es normal me eh alejado de mucha cosa" dije con la cabeza baja en una sonrisa "Miku te gusta kaito?" dijo lenka con la cabeza bajada "No! Solo somos muy bueno amigo" Negué rápidamente "Bueno me tengo que ir la clase vas a comenzar" dijo lenka paran doce "Esta bien" dije en un susurro.

Salir de la biblioteca y me quede atra de la puerta me puse un deo entre mi labio "Creo que ya no vamos hace amigos como ante" dije en un susurro con mese a camina hacia el curso "Onicha donde estaba te fuiste y no me esperaste" me reclamo rin "Los siento es que tenia algo que hace" dije "Oye chica me puede decir donde miku?, tengo día que no la veo" dijo luka "Creo que estaba en la biblioteca" dije mirando hacia lo lado "Gracia"dijo luka para con mesa a corre "Estaba en la biblioteca verdad" dijo rin con la mirada hacia abajo haciendo gruñeta "Si" dije mirando la De frente "Ya se por que no quiere jugar verdad, siempre esta con ella ya casi no me habla no esta conmigo ya dime ella es mas especial que yo" Dijo rin llorando "Si!" Dije para da media vuelta ''Lenka eres una baka baka baka" grito rin llorando, pero yo no le hice caso me fui hacia curso la clase había conmezaro

:-:-:-:-En la biblioteca:-:-:  
"Luka te recuerda la promesa que hicismo" dije sonriendo "Cual miku-cha" dijo luka "La que hicimos cuando conocimos a kaito era para esta fecha" dije "Si ya hace dos año casi" dijo luka poniéndose un deo en la mejilla "Me recuerdo que era que estaba no enamorada de mismo chico y para no rompe nuestra amistad juramos que solos vamos a querer como amigo recuerda" dije mirando hacia abajo pero luka se puso un poco nerviosa "eeh e-h miku-cha no crees que ya es hora de volver a clase" dijo luka tata muniado para irse "Vamos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa ma?ana si" dile agradora de mano "esta bien yo le digo a la chic s" dijo luka para comenzar a camina yo acepte con la cabeza para ir atra de ella ya que solos era no nosotras dos que estaba no en la biblioteca tenia que cerrar la puerta pero de respete vi una persona camina de un lado a otro yo solo traque la puerta.

"Luka dudo mucho que estén a senguda hora" dije mirando a reloj "Por que miku" dijo mirando hacia atra "Son la 3:24 y en poco minuto van a despacha" dije preocupada "oh dios" dijo corriendo hacia el curso "Señorita Hatsune y luka" escuchamos una voz la dos miramos hacia atra "si sempai" dijimos la dos "Desde la próxima semana esta castigada"  
Grito el profesor "Esta bien profesor no podemos ir" dijo luka

* * *

Llegue casi esta muy agotada solamente quería escótame "Ya llegue" pero Nadie me respondió "seguro mikuo no a llegado" dije caminado entre la sala me coste en el sofá y prendí la Tv ~hasta que mikuo llegara~ estaba cambiado de canal ya que no encontraba nada la luz de la sala predia y apagada hasta que la luz se apago desde intacto "Mikuo esta hay" dije mirando hacia los lado "Mikuo deja el juego por favor" grité pero nadie respondió estaba un poco asustada no sabia que hace solo me quede en la sala pasaba los minuto y mikuo no llegaba sentí como caminaron entre la cocina a pasillo "Mikuo no quiero jugar por favor sal" pero seguía sin responde me fui hacia el pasillo y no encontré nada subir hacia mi cuarto pero algo que la puerta estaba abrieta y yo la deje cerrada pero no le eche mucha mente

Entre hacia mi cuarto y me tire en la cama, la casa seguía sin energía no tenia nada que hace me puse una mano sobre mi ojos esperado a ver como pasa el tiempo daba vuelta en la casa hasta conseguir el sueño cuando queria profundamente dormirme hasta que algunos fuerte sonido vinieron de armario me pare y conmeze a camina hacia el armario, pero mas me acercaba mas sonaba sonaba muy fuerte cuando iba abrir l a puerta el ruido se paro hasta que otro fuerte golpe sonó.

Me sentí asustada tenia miedo pero rápidamente abri la puerta pero no había nada solo era la carta que tenia sangre cerré el almario cuando iva hacia mi cama un fuerte golpe vino de baño pero no yo no fui los que hice fue que me coste cerrando los ojos dije "Onicha" en un susurro hasta que una voz sentí llega.

"Ya llegue" escuche a alguien grita yo baje rápidamente "Onicha" dije llorando para abrasarlo "Que paso miku" dijo miku sobándome la cabeza "Tengo miedo, Donde estaba?" dije abrasarlo muy fuerte mente "Estaba trabajando necesitamos dinero" dijo mikuo "Es que me tenia preocupada son la 10 de la noche y no quiero dormí sola" dije soltador lo "Miku" dijo mikuo un poco rojo "Mikuo dije "Si" dijo "toma un baño" dije sonriendo "He" grito mikuo.

Me estaba poniéndome mi piyama iba a dormi con mi hermano mikuo tenia mucho tiempo bueno años que no dormía con el "Miku esa piyama existe" dijo mikuo diseccionado "Mikuo "dije haciendo gruñeta no costamos en la cama listo para dormí "Mikuo esta durmiendo" dije "No" dijo mikuo "Mikuo soy tu hermana mas pequeña verdad" dije sonriendo "De que viene esa pregunta" dijo miku casi volteándose "No me mire!, es que me había pregunta si te a gustado una chica"dije muy tímidamente "Si" dijo mikuo "Como se llamada" dije muy sonriente "Bueno comenzaba con M" dijo mikuo

"Uummm, me gustaría conocerla" dije cerrando los ojos "Para que quiere conocerla"dijo mikuo dándome con una almoada "Mikuo" dije para hacerle cosquillas "No miku no" dijo mi hermano riendo, después todo fueron risa hasta que me quede profundamente dormida.

Mikuo P.O.V:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Miku ya se había dormido puse mi mano en la calidad cara de mi hermana pero rápidamente la quite "Si supiera quien es la persona que amor, solo que es prohibido, miku por que tiene que se hace así!" decía dándome en la cabeza. -Quiero abraza a mi hermana, ella esta en un mal momento pero no se como- voltiandome donde estaba y un poco acercado me lanzado el brazo para donde esta le pude da un cálido abrazo sintiendo un poco sus cuerpo contra el mio me quede asi hasta que profundamente me duerma.

Me desperté el otro día lanzado una mirada donde estaba mi hermana "Miku despierta" grité pero no me respondió "Miku" dije top adora pero seguía sin responde "Ella no te vas a responde" dijo una voz desconocida mire hacia atra podía ver un niño no podía llegar a los 6 años era de cabello rubio amarrado de una cinta con una bata blanca tenia sangre en sus cuerpo entero hasta de sus bata "Por que lo dice?, además quien rayo ere?" Grité "Ella no esta respirando" dijo apuntado donde estaba, yo le toque la nariz a mi hermana pero en verdad no estaba respirando "Que le hiciste? Y De donde saliste?" Dije abrazado a mi hermana, el niño comenzó a camina donde estaba y sacando una carta de la nada "De aquí" dijo el niño sonriendo con la mirada perdida.

Abrir la carta y comencé a leerla: •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•.¸¸.•* •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*

**母親は、私は単純なので****prevelloを愛することができないと思っ**

"_Queria madres se que no me puedo enamora de un simples prebello Ya_

**それは自宅のエスケープは愛と人間である私は私と一緒にいましょう文句を言わない**

_queno me deja esta con el me escape de casa el es hombre que AMOR y_

**私は私の人生の中でこれをしたい、私は愛することができない女神午前**

_quiero esta con el mi vida entera , se que soy una Diosa que no me puedo enamora_

**しかし、愛は私のところに来て、私は彼が私の息子のごめんなさいの両親になりたい**

_Pero el amor llego a mi y quiero que el sea el padres de mi hijo los siento_

**母は家族を裏切るが、私の一生を苦しむことにしたくない**

_madre por traiciona la familia pero no quiero sufrir mi vida entera"_

**私は—**

_Le—_

•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•.¸¸.•* •*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*

pero lo mas raro que esta carta tenia sangre "Tu matas te a mi hermana" dije mirándolo fijamente el ni?o solo se río "Ella no me dejo nace y no quiero esta solo en este mundo perdido"dijo Mirando hacia abajo "Te voy a mata" grité "No puede!, ella no me dejo nace!, yo no tengo vida!" Gritaba "Ella puede vivir de nuevo" dije mirando a miku "Tu vas a morir en sus lugar, te puedo da 24 hr para que sea tu últimos día con ella" dijo el niño muy sonriente cuando yo iba habla la puerta comenzó a zona "Es mejor que no habrá esa puerta" dijo el niño pero mas curiosidad me dio para abrir la puerta "Olvidaste de tu hermana si habré esa puerta". Dijo el niño "Por que no puedo abrir"

Dije parando me pero el niño se rio "Eres tu que sabe" dijo en niño entre la sobra pero de repente desapareció.

Me pare de la cama y comencé a camina me dirigir hacia la puerta no se si ir oh quedarme aquí pero algo me decia que habrá aquella puerta, abrir la puerta y no se podía espera que era aquella chica rubia que conocí en el hospital "Hola se encuentra miku" dijo la peli rubia pero cuando ella dijo eso salio otra rubia atra de ella "yahoo" dijo la chica mientras salía "Oh son gemela?" "En esto momento ella esta durmiendo" dije casi cerrando la puerta, pero la chica rubia de cabello amarrado de una cola puso su pies rapidame entre la puerta para que no la cerrarla "Oh que raro pero si son la 11 de la mañana" dije la peli-rubia de cabello amarrado "-Bueno nadie sabe Onicha, aah se me olvidaba me llamo Kagamine Rin. Si quiere me puede decir rin"Dijo la peli rubia de cabello corto "Onicha! no significa hermano mayor?" Dije mirando un poco sospechoso a rin "-Los siento es que Rin no sabe habla mucho el japonés" contesto lenka rápidamente "-No puede deja pasa" dijo rin en una sonrisa "Si pase!, oye rin en que idioma habla" dije mientras que pasaba la chica peli-rubia solo me miro y en una sonrisa respondió "-Francés".

"Ok" solo dije "Puedo pasa a baño" dijo lenka "Si esta a fondo de pasillo" dije señalado hacia el pasillo "Gracias" dije para comenzar a camina.

Comencé a camina hacia el pasillo pero no me dirigía hacia el ba?o si no hay la escalera comencé a subir un poco despacio hasta que subir por completo sin ningún rodeo comencé a camina hacia una oscura puerta que desde lejos se podía ver así "Te estaba esperando!","Viniste por ella? Verdad" dijo una voz de un ni?o que venia atra de mi, yo di una media vuelta "A ere tu? dime como saliste de la habitación si mas recuerdo miku no llego abrí la puerta" dije con mucha inocencia "No te voy a decir además por que te tengo que decir", "Viniste por ella verdad? Pero lo malo que no vino a mundo como esperaba, además no vas a poder esta con ella sus familia fue mal decida hace siglo atra, que vas hace cuando ella sepa quien eres? Querido padre" dijo el niño con palabra vacía, yo solo comencé a camina un poco para donde esta solamente se como le di una fuerte gachetada a aquel niño "Sal de aquí si quiere vivir" dije para que desapareciera asi fue  
Entre a una habitación y hay mismo se encontraba miku comencé a camina donde se encontraba miku acotada estaba a lado de la cama y los primero que hice fue sentarme a lado de la cama me quede mirándola fijamente hasta de un momento otro le puso mi mano en sus ojos cuando los quite solo pude ver los grande ojos de miku despierto, "Lenka que hace en este cuarto?" Dijo miku parando se un poco de la cama "fue que iba a ba?o y me perdí hasta que llegue a esta habitación" dije en una sonrisa "Donde esta? Mikuo el estaba aqui cuando me dormir" dijo mirando hacia a los lado la puerta comenzó abrirse pero solamente era mikuo "Oh miku ya esta despierta" dijo mikuo sorprendido "Si onicha" dijo miku sonriendo " "Oye lenka pero no iba para el baño" dijo mikuo de tono chismoso "Mikuo" Grito miku "Bueno te espero aya bajo" dije parando me de la cama para dirigirme hacia a la puerta "Yo también voy a baja miku" dijo mikuo para ir atra de mi "Esta bien" dijo miku, estabano bajando por la escalera en un breve silencio hasta que mikuo lo rompió "Que hacia en mi cuarto"

-Continuara-

* * *

Comenta si te esta gustado la historia :3


	4. Chapter 4: Todos no es color de rosa!

**_Hola chico aqui esta capitulo 4 bueno no creia que iba a llega tan lejo pero no importa se que len no aparece pero vas a parece casi creos que en el proximos capitulo_**

* * *

"Fue que escuche un grito y me dio curiosa que pasaba y era miku" dije un poco tímida "Bueno no importa" dijo bajado la escalera ya hemos bajado y Rin no esta esperado en el mueble "Oye lenka por que duras te tanto en el baño, no vamos a ir a la fiesta sorpresa" dijo mirando me mientras que yo tomaba asiento "Si ya casi" dije para camala

"Ya estoy lista" Grito una voz conocida "No cree que te cambiarte muy rápido" dijo mikuo mirando a miku de arriba a bajo "Que hora son!" Pregunto miku "Son la 12:45 Pm" Respondí mientras miraba a reloj "Oh Dios se me había olvidado" Grito miku mientras que se dirigía hacia la puerta corriendo "Espera miku" Grito mikuo corriendo pero miku se había ido "No te preocupe nosotras la vamos a cansa" dijo rin parando se de donde estaba "Ustedes sabe donde vas!, no quiero que este sola esto momento" dijo mikuo mirado hacia el suelo "Si!" Dije sonriendo "Vengo ahora me voy a cambiar" dijo para da media vuelta y subir la escalera

"Oye lenka donde cojiste hace un rato" dijo rin mirando me sospechosamente "Estaba en lugar" dije "Dime la verdad, no me mienta bajaste junto con el Onicha de miku" reclamo rin "Rin" grité "Que?, desde que entramos a esa estúpida escuela no te preocupa por mi mejor dicho ni me habla, solamente pasa tiempo con la idiota de miku, pero yo no soy algo mas que ella bueno eso creia" dijo rin mientras gritaba "Rin a silencio" dije también gritado un poco enojada "No quiere que te diga la verdad? Verdad" susurro rin, cuando iba habla sentí como el hermano de miku habla la escalera "Oye chica por que era los grito" dijo mikuo de tono chistoso "Cosa de hermana" respondió rin "Bueno ya no podemos ir" dijo mikuo señalado la puerta "si" dije sonriendo

Salimos de la casa aunque mikuo caminaba demasiado rápido "Oye mikuo que edad tiene" dijo rin casi poniéndose de frente a mikuo "2 a?o mas que miku" dijo mikuo con la cara en serio "Bueno pero para eso no tiene que pone la cara en serio" dijo rin riéndose pero mikuo solo la miro "Ya llegamos" dije parando me comenzamos a camina hacia la puerta para toca el tinble "Mikuo, rin, lenka" dijo una voz conocida miramos hacia atra a mismo tiempo pudimos ver que era miku "miku por que no esta alla dentro" dije u poco sompredida

"Es que la puerta no quería abrir y comencé a mira por la ventana y no gavia nadie pero pude a ver un poco a luka" dije mientras sobada la cabeza "Bueno deja me ver si encuentro una ventana abierta" dijo rin para da una vuelta a la casa de kaito "Si vamos a dale una sompresa" dijo Lenka en una sonrisa aunque esa sonrisa medio calor frio "Miku por que viniste tan rápido" Reclamos mikuo "Perdona onicha!" dije "Oye chicos ya lo encotre" Grito rin comenzamos a camina para donde estaba rin aunque podimos nota que rin estaba un poco feliz "Mira esa ventana" señalo rin hacia una ventana "La chicas primero" dijo mikuo mirado hacia atra "Miedoso" dije de tono chismoso rin y Lenka solo se rieron

"Tu primero miku" dijo Lenka habiendo un poco mas la ventana "Gracias Lenka" dije en una sonrisa para entra en la ventana "Ven lenka te ayudo entra" dije sacado la mano " Si claro!" dijo Lenka muy contesta para coje mi mano para entra "Ven oneecha entra" dijo Lenka para enterde su mano hacia afuera "Lenka espera" dije rápidamente para echa la mano de Lenka hacia atra la puerta de la ventana se cerraron rápidamente "Ah, gracias miku-kun" dijo Lenka poniéndose la mano en el pecho

Rin y mikuo rápidamente comenzaron abri la ventana pero no se quería abrir pasaron 15 minuto y la ventana seguía igual ya que hablamos por señal ya que nuetras voces no se escuchaba le dije a mikuo que iba abrir la puerta de frente comencé a camina hacia la sala, en la sala no se encontraba nadie "Miku" susurro una voz "Ahh" grite pero me taparo la boca rápidamente "Miku soy yo Lenka" dijo soltándome

"Miku por que te queda adelante la puerta abrirla" reclamos Lenka "Si si" dije para pone mi mano en en la puerta intentar dora abrirla no se quería abrir "Bueno, tu no dijiste que viste a luka" dijo Lenka poniéndose la mano en la mejillas "Si eso creo, oh era una ilusión" dije un poco deseccionada "Aquí abajo no esta ya que mire por toda la parte mientra que tu estaba mirado la puerta" dijo Lenka mirado hacias los lado "Ok" dije para coge la mano de Lenka para coje donde se encontraba la escalera termina de subir la escalera pudimos escucha algunos gritor pero como suave "Que son esto grito se escucha como" dije " Como gemido" reclamo Lenka "Si" dije un poco decepcionada soltado la mano de Lenka me dirigi hacia la puerta donde se encontraba los grito

Entrado en la habitación un poco lentamente mi ojos se abrieron rápidamente ya que mi ojos no podía cree los que estaba viendo mi mejor amiga y el chico que me gustaba, los estaba haciendo "Miku" dijo la peli-rosada en un susurro despegándose de chico peli-azul "Los siento siga perdona" dije negado con la mano mientra iba a da media vuelta para salir, mi mirada estaba perdida no sabia que razón pone "Miku" susurro Lenka mientra que yo pasaba por su lado

"Perdona miku yo en verdad no te quería hace eso" dijo la chica de peli saliendo de cuarto tapadose con una sabana yo solo mire para atra "Te perdono, pero me puede decir cuanto llega junto, sabia muy bien que también me gusta y tu también poresos juramos que solo los íbanos amas como amiga oh será que fallarte nuestros juramentos si fui muy tonta los creo" dije con palabra vacia "No no diga eso miku" dijo la peli-rosada casi llorado "No llores amiga los echo esta echo" dije para después baja la escalera

"Que pasa" dijo el peli-azul mientras salía de cuarto "Kaito" dijo Lenka sorprendida "Los siento! No se preocupe ya no vamos" dijo Lenka para baja después baja la escalera

Me dirigi hacia la puerta pero pero esta ves la puerta si abrió pude ver como mikuo y rin no esperaba a fuera "Que tiene miku" dijo miku "Nada hermano, me voy pa parque quiero esta sola si" dije en una sonrisa "Esta Bien" dijo mikuo yo solo sonreír

Comencé a corre hacia el parte sin mira hacia atra ni para el frente solos para el suelos recordado la tracción que me hiso mi amiga luka solamente pare la cabeza si había llegado a parque y asi fue ya había llegado me sente a lado de un gran árbol bajándome lentamente para pone mi cabeza en mi rodilla para comenzar a llorar "Por que luka me traicionaste si yo confié en ti para todos" dije en un susurro

_-Solamente todos lo que brillar no es oro!, como quisiera ahora mismo dormir eternamente oh que esto fuera un sueños- decía en mi pensamiento_

"Llorado no resuelve nada y tampoco durmiendo eternamente" susurro una voz se escuchaba como si estuviera atra levaste mi miraba _ pero no vi a nadie _ comencé a mira hacia atra y no vi a nadie "Creíste que todos el color de rosa verdad" dijo una voz riéndose mire hacia el frente y hay estaba a frente de mi era un niño de poca edad como de 6 oh 7 años sus cuerpo estaba llenos de sangres la sangres goteaba de sus cabellos era un niños de cabello rubio palido almagrado con ojos azules como el mar se parecía el chico que vi en la casa de Lenka y rin pero este era diferente era mas pequeños

"Quien eres?" dije sobándome los ojos "Usted me conoce" dijo el niño aunque yo me los encostre raro "Como que te conozco? Donde esta tu madre?" dije para toca el niño pero solo se echo para atra "Tu eres mi madre" dijo el niño sonriendo yo solo abrir mi ojos como dos plato aunque no era momento para eso "No usted me esta confundiendo" dije en una sonrisa de tonto "Usted cree que estoy confundido pero en verdad no los estoy" dijo el niño con voz vacia " en serio no se quien eres?" dije levantándome "Echa un vistazo a tu pasado y vera quien soy quien en verdad eres tu! Y se me olvidaba cuida mas a mikuo el puedes seguir en la lista" dijo el niño desaparecidos "Espera" dije pero el se había ido

"Mikuo" grite para comenzar a corre hacia la casa _-Quiero sabe por que eses niño me acaba decir eso por que tengo que cuida a mikuo que el esta en la lista no puede se que no no eso no- dije a mi mente mientra llegaba a la casa_

_"_Mikuo" grite abriendo la puerta de la casa fuertemente comencé a camina hacia la sala y los único que vi que mi hermano estaba ascotado en el mueble "Gracias a cielo" dije contesta "Oye que paso con Lenka y rin" dije para sentarme a su lado "Dijeron que iba hace algo" dijo miku mirándome "Miku" dijo mikuo "Dime onicha" dije para sobarle la cabeza a mikuo "Sabe por que me fui de casa" dijo miku parándose de mueble "Por que hermano" dije en base de pregunta "Por que quería alejarme de ti, no quería seguir con esa falsa no quería mentir" dijo mikuo con la voz vacia "Cual falsa mikuo" dije pero mikuo no me respondió "Cual falsa mikuo" pero no me respondió

"Miku te amo" dijo miku un poco acercándose "Mikuo" susurre mikuo comenzó acercase de mi rápidamente los ladio de mikuo comenzó a acerca entre mi labio pude sentí como sus respiración se acerca pude sentí como mikuo me acaba de da un cálido beso sus labio sabia caramelo pero somos hermano echadorlo un poco hacia atra "Mikuo somos hermanos" grite "Lo se" dijo mikuo dando media vuelta para irse

Poniéndome los deo en mi labio "Mikuo" susurre

* * *

**_-Continuara-_**


	5. Chapter 5: No me deje sola!

**_Hola perdona por dura tanto por subirlo es que no tengo suficiente tiempo para escribir la historia pero no se preocupe aquí esta sus historia! Doki_**

* * *

Eran la 7 de la mañana y mikuo no había llegado ya tenia que ir a la escuela aunque no había dormido la noche entera comencé a camina hacia el baño y abriendo el grifo de la ducha para tira la ropa hacia el suelo, para entrar hacia el agua fría y enjabonándome rápidamente para salir todas chorrada de agua

Comencé a camina hacia el closet para cojee mi ropa interior y el uniforme terminado de ponerme la ropa rápidamente coji el bulto para baja hacia a bajo rápidamente

-TIK TOK- sonaba el timbre de la puerta abriendo la puerta rápidamente me di cuenta que eran Gumi y teto "Hola chica" dije cerrando la puerta "Hola miku-kun" dijo Gumi sonriendo "Miku-sama no viste la noticia" dijo teto de tono preocupada "No le diga a miku mala noticia" grito Gumi dándole fuertemente a teto

"Que paso" dije preocupada ya que no había visto a mikuo desde anoche "Dice que encostaron muerta a una joven de 16 años sin cabeza pero dice que estudiaba en nuestras academia" dijo teto "Pero quien era" reclamo miku "Luka no fue teto?" dijo Gumi en base de pregunta

Yo solo baje la cabeza "Oye pero que paso con rei" dijo Gumi sonriendo "No sabia pero el esta desaparecido de hace días" grito teto

Levaste la mirada para comenzar a corre para deja atra a Gumi y a teto había llegado a la escuela lo mas pronto posible aunque alguno susurro comenzaron a zona

_-Seguro fue ella-,-Dice que la encontrón ayer con el chico que le gustaba-,-Ella me da miedo- decía los susurro_

Yo solo comencé a camina con la mirada hacia abajo "Hey miku" Se escucho una voz conocida mire hacia atrás y se podía ver que eran la gemela Lenka y rin "Sabia lo que paso" dije en tono triste "Si! y fue luka dice en el curso" dijo rin en una sonrisa "Parece que con los que le paso ayer perdió la cabeza" dijo Lenka para comenzar a reis 

**_"_**Lenka no te ría eso fue fuerte" Grite para rápidamente tápame la boca, Lenka dejo sus risa en un lado para ponerme una mirada fijamente "Ah eso tu le dice fuerte? Oh lo que te paso ayer no fue fuerte, Dime miku cual de la dos fue mas fuerte ella sabiendo que te gustabas se lo acoto en una cama sabiendo que iba para alla y hoy esta muerta" "Cual de la dos fue peor" Dijo Lenka mirándome con una mirada fría

Yo solo me quede callada ya que lo que había dicho era verdad "Eh eto miku la clase ya comenzó no vemos en clase" dijo rin entrado a Lenka para curso, comencé a camina hacia mi asiento aunque ya el profeso había entrado

Solamente estaba hablando de algunos problemas de matemática aunque era un tema que no le ponía mucha atención ya que mi parpadeo estaba un poco duro ya que no el dormido lo suficiente pero casi mente no podía aguanta la gana de dormí –_Dormí un poco en clase no es algo malo-_

* * *

_"Te gusta esa flor" _ dijo un niño de cabello verde agua señalado una flor

"_Si me gusta mucho_" dijo la niña peli-rubia muy contesta el niño cojio la flor y se la puso en la cabeza **_"_**_Cree que vamos a esta la vida entera miki__**"**_ Dijo la niña peli-rubia sentándose en la lleva

**"**Eso_ es muy poco la vida entera__**"**_ dijo el niño para dale un cálido beso en la mejilla

* * *

"Miku miku miku" "MIKU HATSUNE" Grito el sempai, abrí lo ojos rápidamente aunque mirando por lo lados me di cuenta que el curso se estaba riendo pero no sabia de que "Por favor Hatsune puede ponerle atención a la clase" reclamo el sempai "Si sempai" dije sobándome los ojos

**-Trikkkk- Sonó la campana**

"Por que esta cogiendo la mochila" dije mirando hacia los lado "Miku no sabia duraste la clase entera durmiendo" dijo Gumi de tono burlo "Que" grite 

Comencé a corre rápidamente quería habla con mikuo y por que no había llegado anoche tomado alguno atajo de gato pude llega rápidamente a casa

Abrí la puerta rápidamente para entra con una gran sonrisa "Mikuo" dije un susurro mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta que un fuerte ruido vino de arriba "Mikuo" grite para subir rápidamente por la escalera pude ver como mikuo caminaba hacia una gran cuarto vacio que había dejado nuestro padre mientras que estaba vivo

"Mikuo" dije pero el no m respondió y siguió caminado "Mikuo" Dije para cojee su mano pero el solo la soltó comencé a camina para ponerme a frente de el "Mikuo que pasa?" grite fuertemente el solo se paro pero no dijo nada, sus ojos se notaba perdido como si no sabia que hacia

El levanto la mirada para darme un gran fuerte rempujón cayendo en el piso dándome fuertemente en el brazo izquierdo "Aww" gemí por el dolor pero mikuo siguió camino para subirse a una silla donde se encontraba una soga, mikuo entro la cabeza donde se encotraba la soga ama garrada

"Mikuo oo" grite parándome "Miku" dijo mikuo en un susurro para salir de la soga pero ya había dejado la silla ya era tarde para echase para atra "Mikuo no" dije llorando me pare para comenzar abaja la escalera para dirigirme hacia la cocina abriendo todas la puerta y gabinete había encontrado un cuchillo

Corrí rápidamente hacia el cuarto para subirme en la silla para corta soga mikuo rápidamente había caído a piso el estaba respirando hondo "Mikuo no me deje no quiero esta sola" dije llorando mientras le quitaba la soga de cuello

Le puse la mono en sus nariz para ver si estaba respirando normal, pero no sus respiración no estaba igual estaba mas corta y cada ver se cortaba mas

"Mikuo" dije secando la lagrimas abrí el celular para llama a una ambulancia pero el celular se había descargado comencé a corre hacia afuera de la casa para ver si podía ver la persona pasa para que me ayudara pero no había nadie en la calle estaba solitaria comencé a camina hacia la casa de frente comencé a tocar el timbre y nadie respondía "Señora Kinomoto" dije tocando la puerta de la casa fuertemente pero no respondió

No podía quedarme de brazo cruzado tenia que busca ayuda oh a un doctor comencé a corre ya que había un pequeño hospital en 5 calle ante de mi casa, la calle tenia mucha neblina pero había alguien caminado en medio de la calle era un poco conocida

Si era conocida ya que era Rin quien venia se podía nota que venia con un vestido gris con negro y una larga media gris

"Rin ayúdame por favor mi onicha se esta por morir" dije saliendo alguna lagrimas de mi ojo, rin se quedo callada solamente comenzó a saca algo que tenia en la espalda pero era algo un poco filoso lanzado merlo en cima yo solo me eche un poco hacia atra "Rin que te pasa?" dije un poco asustada mientras veía como un pedazo de una cola caí en el suelo

"Ya quiero termina de mi tonto celo" dijo con la mirada para abajo para lanza el cuchillo de nuevo yo solo cerré los ojos para espera el golpe –_Estaba sola en este oscuro mundo perdido-_ pero el golpe no llego solo escuche como el cuchillo cai hacia el frio suelo abri lo ojos de repente "Lenka" grite ya que había arraglado el cuchillo con su mano

La sangre caía sus sangre no era normal ya que era brillante y demasiada clara "Que hace aquí" reclamo rin Lenka solo levanto sus mano derecha para dale un fuerte golpe a la cara a rin "Len porque me hiciste eto" dijo rin poniéndose la mano donde Lenka le había dado

"Len" dije confundida "No lo sabia Lenka es" pero no pudo termina lo que estaba diciendo ya que Lenka le dio otro golpe en la cara "Es chico" dije caminado un poco para atra Lenka solo me miro yo comencé a corre hacia atra estaba muy confundida pero Lenka no dudo en perseguidme

Llegue a la casa y cerrando la puerta pude sentí como uno cálido paso nenia de atra "Comenzaste a corre por que era chico" dijo una voz mientras caminaba no dude en mira hacia atra y era Lenka quien venia caminado pero no como la acaba de ver de hace uno peno minuto

Si no diferente venia en forma de chico vestido de una camisa gris con negro y un pantalón negro muy parecido a aquel niño que me aprecia machado de sangre y también muy parecido a chico que se encontraba acostado en la casa de Lenka y rin

"Que quiere?" dije mientras me pegaba a la puerta "Mucha cosas" dijo en una sonrisa

_-estoy muy confundida como alguien que se veía perfectamente como chica sin ninguna duda venia haciendo hombre, por que mi hermano se había matado Repentinamente? Y por que rin me "quería" mata?-_

_"Por que me perseguiste" dije en base de pregunta_ en no me respondió el me puso la mano en mi babilla acercadose rápidamente sus labio se juntaron contra lo mío dándome un cálido beso yo me eche un poco para atra pero el se pego mas, casi mente me estaba cendado sin aire

El se fue echando un poco hacia atra ya rompiendo el beso "Por que hiciste eso?" dije rápidamente el solo se rio "Por favor déjame en paz" grite parándome "Miku tu pasado y tu futuro nunca van a cambia siempre será la misma" dijo seriamente

"Quien ere en realidad" dije mientras miraba hacia abajo

"Muy pronto te dará cuenta"

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

_Perdona por dura tanto en subir la historia es que no tengo tiempo pero por ustedes voy a escribi los mas pronto posible y espero que alla mejorado mi ortografia Mako DS-Kun _

**_-Feliz Navidad-_**

**_-Feliz Años Nuevo-_**

_Se lo decea sus amiga __**Neko96**__ se que se van a pregunta por que cambie de nombre si es __**Miku Hatsume **__pero es que soy una buen fans de __**96Neko**__ que hasta me cambie el nombre y es chica jumm _


End file.
